Chocolate caliente
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 days of fic - Día 2: chocolate caliente. Amy no puede dormir, y va la cocina de la Tardis por algo dulce y tibio...


_Hola! Acá vengo con el segundo fic del "25 días de fics navideños". _

_Esta vez, uno de Amy y Rory... estaría situado a mitad de la sexta temporada :)_

__**Doctor Who y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC.**

* * *

Día 2 – Chocolate caliente.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche –o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo sentía que era– y comenzó a dar vueltas por la Tardis. Rory dormía, y profundamente, al parecer, y no había ni rastros del Doctor por las habitaciones habituales. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Amy Pond, la chica que esperó, fue a la cocina. ¿Qué podía llegar a encontrar allí? No tenía idea, pero de seguro encontraría algo que valiera la pena.

La cocina de la Tardis era tan maravillosa como todas las demás habitaciones, muy luminosa y con cosas probablemente recolectadas de los más variados planetas y tiempos. Pero la escocesa no se detuvo a verlas, quería algo dulce, algo que la relajara, que le quitase el frio… Lo primero que pensó fue en té, obviamente, pero mientras lo buscaba, encontró algo mucho más prometedor: chocolate.

Amelia sonrió pícaramente. Había chocolate, había leche –milagrosamente no expirada– y era media noche. Nada mejor que una buena taza de chocolate caliente para luego volver a la calidez de su cama… que por cierto, el Doctor seguía sin entender el hecho de que no podían seguir durmiendo en camas cuchetas estando casados.

Sin perder tiempo –aunque esa frase no significaba mucho dentro de la Tardis–, la pelirroja puso manos a la obra. Minutos después, estaba sirviéndose una enorme taza de chocolate. La tomó con ambas manos, la llevó cerca de su nariz, y olió encantada el aroma del cacao, absorbiendo también el calor que emanaba la bebida.

— ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces?— aquella voz la sobresaltó, por más de que había hablado en un tono bajo y estaba más que acostumbrada a ella.

— Rory… no podía dormir, hice chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

Rory tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas arqueadas, en un clara muestra de sueño. Además, estaba despeinado y su voz denotaba que estaba más dormido que despierto, cosa que provocó en Amy un impulso de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que se quedara dormido entre sus brazos… o que se despertara por complejo. Aún así, el último centurión asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su esposa y se le acercó.

— Ten— le dijo ella, sonriendo y alcanzándole una taza, la cual él tomó, también con ambas manos—. Sabes… he estado pensando.

Rory tomó un sorbo de chocolate y luego la miró extrañado— ¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

— En nosotros, en el Doctor— se encogió de hombros—. En todo.

El castaño volvió a asentir y volvió a tomar un sorbo, esta vez más largo, de su bebida— ¿Y qué, exactamente, pensaste?

— En que, quizás, tengamos que volver un tiempo, ya sabes, después de todo lo de Melody… River…— suspiró profundamente, clavando su mirada en la suave superficie amarronada de la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

— Creí que amabas esta vida.

— Si, pero…— volvió a suspirar. Luego negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé.

— Hey— Rory estiró un brazo y lo pasó por sobre los hombros de Amy, para luego apegarla a su cuerpo—. También has estado pensando en su… muerte, ¿verdad?— preguntó en un susurro— ella no respondió, solo asintió—. Todo saldrá bien al final, ya verás…— le acarició el cabello suavemente—. El Doctor… esta vida, es como este chocolate, ¿sabes?— dijo luego de un momento, en el cual había estado mirando su propia taza.

— Rory, ¿de qué hablas?— preguntó ella, con tono divertido.

— Cuando escuchas acerca de ella, crees que será lo más maravilloso que podría pasarte, por lo que cuando alguien te lo ofrece, no dudas en aceptar— hizo una pausa, para poder tomar un sorbo y relamerse los labios—. Y entonces la pruebas y te encanta, porque es dulce y cálida, te hace sentir bien… Pero después de un tiempo, recuerdas que en realidad el chocolate es básicamente amargo, que solo es dulce porque le agregamos azúcar. Y es cálido porque lo calentamos… y si lo piensas mucho, te das cuenta de que tarde o temprano tu taza se terminará, quieras o no— volvió a guardar silencio. Volvió a tomar pequeños sorbos.

Amy lo miró por varios segundos, reflexionando sobre lo que su esposo acababa de decir. Por último, se acurrucó más contra él, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

— Tienes razón— susurró—. Pero aún así, no podemos evitar servirnos una y otra vez, ¿verdad?

Rory sonrió y dejó su tasa sobre la mesada en la cual estaban apoyados— Si, así es.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza, para poder mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Seguimos sirviéndonos?— preguntó, sabiendo que él entendería tanto a lo que se refería como la respuesta que estaba pensando.

— Claro que sí— respondió por fin él, sonriendo y abrazándola más fuerte—. Hasta que nos salgan caries.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a servirse un poco más de chocolate caliente antes de volver a la cama. La vida con el Doctor podía ser muchas cosas… pero ellos aún estaban disfrutando de su taza de chocolate caliente.

* * *

_Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Nos vemos en el día 3, con el 9no Doctor y Rose, en "Nieve" :)_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
